legofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Not Evil
Not Evil / Не Злая - песня Многолики Прекрасной из ЛЕГО Фильма 2 2019 года. Полный вариант песни, включённый в альбом саундтрека, исполнен Тиффани Хэддиш, актрисой, озвучившей Многолику Прекрасную. Вариант песни, звучащий в фильме, отличается от альбомной версии звучанием и отстутствием одного куплета и изменённого припева в конце. Многие зрители отметили, что эта песня была намного более запоминающиейся, чем "Эта Песня Засядет Крепко В Мозг". Текст Люси: Oh no, are we in a musical? Бэтмен: Uh, hope not. Многолика Прекрасная: Hello friends, my name is Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi Don't worry, I'm totally not one of those evil queens You've read about in fairytales or seen in the movies And there's no reason at all to be suspicious of... me Стражники: Not evil, not evil No, I'm the least evil person I know Not evil, not evil No, I'm the least evil person I know Люси: I won't lie, it's actually very suspicious that you're leading with this Многолика Прекрасная: I'm SO not a villain! I have zero evil plans No ulterior motives Just wanna help where I can I wanna shower you with gifts 'cause I'm selfless and sweet So there's no reason at all to be suspicious of... Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi! The least evil queen in history And if you do not believe me I totally won't imprison your family Cause that'd be evil'' And that is so... Not me Стражники: Not evil, not evil No, I'm the least evil person I know Not evil, not evil No, I'm the least evil person I know Люси: Really? Because I'm getting super evil vibes here. Многолика Прекрасная: Benny, do you like spaceships? 'Cause I think they are great Бенни: How'd you know that? Loving spaceships is my one defining trait! Многолика Прекрасная: Well now, my good friend, you can build the spaceship of your dreams On your very own planet with your own spaceship-building team... Люси: Come on, do not fall for that. Бенни: Wyldstyle! Haven't you heard? There's no reason at all to be suspicious of her! Люси: Yeah, I know she keeps saying that, but she's clearly an evil queen. Железная борода: Yar, well I'm not buying it. Многолика Прекрасная: MetalBeard, a pirate without a ship, that's so cruel It's like a spider without a web or a queen without a fool! Люси: Even her metaphors are suspicious. Многолика Прекрасная: I've got a surprise for you! A planet that's really a pirate ship and the population your crew... Железная борода: Her story checks out, she's cool, not evil. Кисонька: What about me? Многолика Прекрасная: UniKitty! What's the most glitter you can imagine? Кисонька: A lot! Многолика Прекрасная: Times that by infinity... Кисонька: Woo-hoo! Многолика Прекрасная: And Batman! Бэтмен: '''Don't even try it, lady. I don't need anything. Многолика Прекрасная: Oh I know, that's why I'm going to give you half of everything... Бэтмен: Uh, like everything-everything? Многолика Прекрасная: Everything-everything! Бэтмен: She's rad, this chick gets me. Многолика Прекрасная: Here are some other adjectives people use to describe me... Un-duplicitous! Un-malicious! Un-conniving! Un-nasty! Люси: You're clearly just adding un- to words that describe you. Многолика Прекрасная: Who, me? I'm Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi! I never trick people into trusting me By hiding my true personality So I can use them to accomplish my evil deeds Cause that'd be evil And that's so not me! I never cheat I never bribe I never scheme I never lie And that wasn't a lie, what I said just now, that I never lie Cause I never lie And I never laugh when children cry And I never poison enemies of mine And I never cry when I'm alone at night Cause I'm not sad, I love my life! I'm gettin' off-track, let me get back to the point I was making... I'm Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi! The most least evil person you'll ever meet And if you make eye-contact with me I totally won't have you executed immediately 'Cause that'd be evil Подданые: Evil! Многолика Прекрасная: Evil! Подданные: Evil! Многолика Прекрасная: Evil! And that's so Not me Галерея The LEGO Movie 2 - Not Evil - Tiffany Haddish (Official)|Альбомная версия Королева Многолика Прекрасная. Лего Фильм 2|Русская версия Категория:Медиа 2019 Категория:Медиа The LEGO Movie Категория:Музыка